Birthday Surprises
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a Little Shandy story for Ida for her Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Surprises**

He had been planning this party for weeks, he knew that sharon wasn't wanting to make a big deal about her birthday despite her obvious sense of occasion. But he wanted to make this as special for her as he could. It had been a rough couple of weeks for her and the entire team and he knew it was about time they celebrate the good things in their lives. He had everything planned out thanks to Andrea and the help of Sharon's kids. He couldn't wait to give her presents he knew that she would absolutely love them.

He was lost in this thoughts when sharon walked into the living room, she had been taking a nap. As she sat down she gently touched his shoulder, "Sweetheart, you ok?" He jumped when her heard her voice, he gently took her hand and held it in his and gently kissed her hand. "Yes my love i'm good," she snuggled into him as they sat on the couch just enjoying the peace and quiet for the evening.

The morning sun shined through the window into the darken room, Sharon woke to find Andy's side of the bed empty, as she sat up in bed she could hear someone in the kitchen as she started to get up and go investigate when the door opened and andy walked in with a tray of fresh cut fruit and a stack of pancakes, "What is all of this?" she asked puzzled he smiled at her, "for you my love, "happy birthday sweetheart," she looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissing him, "Thank you Andy," He sat the tray down in front of her and walked around to the other side of bed and pulled something out of the nightstand and walked back to her and sat down in front of her, "This is one of your birthday presents sweetheart." She sat there stunned for a moment, "You didn't have to get me anything andy." as she opened the beautifully wrapped gift and her eyes misted over when she opened the box to discover a diamond and emerald tennis bracelet inside. "Oh my!" she squealed as she leaned over and passionately kissed him. As they parted she put the bracelet on her wrist and watched as she admired it. "I take it you love it?" she looked at him and smiled sweetly at him, "I love it andy," "Well i am glad you do," "Now young lady it's time for you to eat your breakfast and get ready for the day we are meeting Patrice & Louie today remember."

"Yes, i remember," she said as she began devouring her breakfast that her loving husband made for her. After a busy morning of running errands and shopping they returned home, she made her way to the bedroom to get ready for the evening with Louie & Patrice. As she got ready, andy pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his best friend.

A: "Hey, Everything set?"

 _P: "Yes, Flynn"_

A: "Thank you old man!"

With that he hung up the phone and laughed, he looked up to see sharon standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel, He began to rub his earlobe, "You see something you like?" she whispered seductively, He was all but drooling while watching his wife standing before him practically naked. He was about to say something when he came back to his senses, "Yes i do, But we don't have time for that right now sweetheart," We are running behind he said as he walked toward her and kissed her gently on the forehead, she looked defeated, "yeah i guess you're right she said as she turned and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

He watched her as she went about getting ready he knew that he hurt her feelings but he hoped that his surprise would help with that. He walked around the room grabbing his things so he could jump in the shower after a few minutes he was dressed and sitting on the bed putting on his dress shoes when she stepped out of the closet wearing the beautiful red dress that he bought for her a few weeks ago,. "Wow, sweetheart you look absolutely gorgeous. She began to blush as he walked over to her and gently and ever so tenderly kissed her careful not to smudge her lipstick. ""Thank you, sweetheart, she smiled back at him.

As they pulled up the banquet hall he was getting nervous about the BIG surprise he had for her. As they walked into the banquet room, "Andy why is it so dark in here?" she asked slightly puzzled. As she walked into the room he turned the lights on and everyone shouted Happy Birthday! She stood there stunned for a moment trying to catch her breath, her jaw dropped as she took in the site of the beautifully decorated room along with band that was playing. He stood there watching her get flustered it was an amazing site to see, As the each member of the team hugged her even Provenza and wished her a happy birthday he slipped off to get her final present. As he walked back into the room she had her back to him, "Sharon, sweetheart, i have something for you," she turned around to see her Mother Ida and Father William standing in front of her with her two oldest children. She stood there in shock with tears falling down her face, "Mom,Dad," they both smiled at her as she made her way to them. As they all stood there hugging there wasn't a dry eye in the room, She looked up to see Emily and ricky standing before her as well, "oh my gosh!" was all she could say as she hugged her children tightly. "We are happy to see you too mom." she stepped back and looked at her family she couldn't believe they were all together, she had talked to her children this morning when they wished her a happy birthday. She looked around them to see andy standing against the wall talking to Tao and Julio, Their eyes met and he had never seen her smile so much before. As the night went on he watched in amazement at how much fun she was having, he watched her as she was dancing with her father she laid her head on his shoulder as they danced the night away.,

 _Standing here, Watching you,_

 _Turning every head in this crowded room_

, _The lights down low,_

 _Dancin slow,_

 _Oh, if falling's how you feel,_

 _And perfect is what you see,_

 _Then I'd be what you mean to me._

As the night came to an end she was dancing with her husband, "Did you have a good time tonight sweetheart?" he asked as he looked down at her, he hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. "Yes, Andy this has been the best day of my life. As they continued dancing the band began to play Sharon's favorite song,

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

As they swayed to the music andy began to sing to her as she held on to him tighter than before.

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so wonderful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

He bent down and kissed her as the band continued to play. "I hope you had a wonderful birthday sweetheart," she smiled as she whispered in his ear, "How about we get out of here and continue this party somewhere cozier?" He smiled as he kissed her forehead, "sounds good to me," as they walked out of the banquet hall she was beginning to like birthdays again…

{TBC}


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived home, he watched her move around the living room, she seemed to be floating on air. He hadn't seen her this happy in weeks. As he took off his jacket and loosened his tie, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He laced their fingers together as they swayed to a melody only they could hear. She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him on the back of his neck as her grip on his hands tightened. "Thank you,Andy." He turned around in her arms. "What for sweetheart?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She smiled as she ran her fingers through the salt and pepper hair on the back of his neck. "For the amazing party, for my wonderful gifts." He looked at his beautiful wife and gave her a crooked grin, "I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday party sweetheart!"

"That makes me very happy," she smiled at him with tears in her eyes, "I did Andy, I really did. It was a wonderful evening spent with family and good friends and the most amazing husband a girl could ask for." They stood in the living room sharing sweet, passionate kisses and just enjoying being together. "I'm going to go and change into some more comfortable clothes." He watched her intently as she walked away. She intentionally swayed her hips as she walked down the hall to the bedroom. As she disappeared out of sight, he thought to himself "she's going to be the death of me yet."

She walked into their bedroom and pulled out a white box that she had hidden behind her shoes in the corner of the closet. She was thankful that he hadn't found the box. Inside was a white silk nightie trimmed in lace. She picked it up a couple of days ago and was waiting for a special occasion to wear it. She took the nightie into the bathroom to slip it on. As she stood in the front the bathroom mirror looking at herself, she started having her doubts. For a woman her age, she looked pretty good, but she knew deep down she wasn't 30 something anymore. After a few minutes spent critiquing her appearance, she gave her reflection in the mirror a smile and a shrug and slid the silk nightie over her petite frame.

Andy was sitting on the couch waiting for her to come back. After a few minutes, he started to get worried and made his way down the hall to the bedroom to see what was taking her so long. He opened the door to the bedroom and noticed the light coming from the bathroom. Quietly, he walked in and stood admiring Sharon as she adjusted the nightie and fluffed her hair. In the mirror's reflection, she saw him walk up behind her. she looked up and through the looking glass, their eyes met. She smiled sweetly at him as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into the side of her neck. His lips started at her earlobe and trailed down her neck onto her shoulder. He was lost in the scent of lavender and the softness of her skin. Gently, he moved her hair and draped it over her other shoulder. As he began kissing and sucking on her neck again , her breath caught in her throat and shivers coursed through her body. When she leaned in to him, he stopped only long enough to trace the smile on her lips with his finger.. "Sweetheart you ok?" He asked as he stood up a little straighter and held her in his arms. She gave him a sad smile as she looked back at him through the bathroom mirror "yeah, I'm ok." She let out a soft sigh. She didn't have to say word, her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He knew exactly what she needed.

He ran his fingers up and down her arms and began kissing her neck as she softly moaned. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed and sucked her earlobe leaving light kisses along her chest down to her perfect breast. He sucked on her left breast through the silk material while gently cupping her right breast. He continued his ministrations, taking time to show each breast ample attention. He could tell she was fully enjoying it. He took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. As they got closer to the bed, he slowly ran his hands down her body. He felt her shiver from his light caresses. With his fingers threading through her long brown hair, he gently and passionately kissed her, swallowing her moans. He kissed down her neck, making sure to pay special attention to that one special spot above her collarbone. She tightened her grip on him and thrust her hips into his ever growing shaft.

"Andyyyy…" she moaned. He trailed his hands down her body once again, slipping his hands under her silken gown. He began to pull the nightie up, exposing her long tan legs underneath. He felt her body quiver as his fingers traced a pattern on her skin with feather light touches. As he removed her nightie, he was always amazed at the beautiful woman standing before him. He loved her with everything he was and planned on showing her tonight.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and looked into her eyes. Holding her gaze, he lifted her left leg and kissed his way up. As he got closer to her center, he nipped and bit her inner thigh as she hissed. He ran his tongue over each thigh and press it over her lace covered center. His hot breath caused her moans to grew louder. He hooked his thumbs on each side of the under garment and slid it down her long beautiful legs. As she stood before him completely exposed, she couldn't help but blush at the way he looked at her. It was like he wanted to eat her alive and if he had his way, he would do just that.

You are entirely too overdressed, Mr. Flynn," she said leaning toward him, " we are going to have to fix this." Her seductive whisper caused his member to twitch in his pants. She pushed his suspenders down his arms and pulled his dress shirt out of his pants. As he unbuttoned his pants, he slid her hand into his boxers. He growled when she wrapped her slender fingers around his aching shaft and began to slowly pump up and down. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him passionately as he moaned and groaned while she continued to pump up and down his shaft, driving him crazy. He stepped out of her embrace and took her by the hand and laid her down on the bed. He kissed down her body, making sure to kiss and lick all of the imperfections along the way. When he got down to her very wet center, he smelled her arousal as his tongue traced around her folds. She squirmed and thrusted her hips into his face as he dipped his tongue into her folds and began to lick feverishly. He added one finger, followed by another, as he started licking and sucking and nipping her clit. He lifted her legs over his shoulders plunging his tongue deeper into her folds. "Fuck, that feels so good. Andy ,don't stop," she screamed as she grabbed his head and pushed his face deeper into could tell that she was about to fall over the edge as he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed his way back up her beautiful sweat covered body.

He bent his head down and kissed her and gently bit down on her bottom lip. "I want you inside me," she whispered as she ran her fingers down his chest to aching shaft. She began to pump up and down on him again. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers above her head as he slowly pushes into her. "Fuck, you are so tight, Sharon," he whispered as he waited for her adjust to him. She smiled and nodded at him as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, keeping a slow and steady pace. He kissed her passionately, his lips drifted on the waves of her moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to push deeper into her. His thrusts elicited a deep moan from Sharon. She looked up to see him smiling at her. "Damn,Sharon, you feel so good," he said breathlessly between kisses.

She gathered up her strength and rolled them over, never breaking contact. She looked down at him with a smirk. "Oh, I'm in trouble now," he said as she began rocking her hips causing to him to moan. He ran his fingers down her arms to her hips and tightened his grip as they matched each other thrust for thrust. He lay there and watched her as her hands went into her hair and her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. He could tell she was getting close to coming . He tightened his grip on her hips and rolled her over again as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. His shaft went deeper into her folds once again as he growled and bit her neck and sucked on her earlobe. A few more thrusts and she came screaming his name, "Andyyyyyyy." A few seconds later, he came, emptying himself into her. He held her while she rode out her orgasm and gently kissed her until her breathing returned to normal. As her eyes opened, she looked into the dark chocolate eyes that were staring at her and saw nothing but love in them. He smiled at her, "you know you are hot as hell when you scream my name." As he held her, she started to giggle, "Andy Flynn, you are such a charmer." She didn't need to tell him what had been bothering her. He had proven to her that none of that mattered to him. As he lay on his back. their sweat covered bodies tangled together, she snuggled closer and realized…

She was really beginning to enjoy birthdays..

The End


End file.
